Aikatsu Adventure!
is a new Aikatsu! crossover series created by Yotsuba Anne. The story of Aikatsu Adventure! features a group of girls attend an idol academy that is split in different classes. Each idol desires become a prime idol of their class. Aikatsu Adventure! is a crossover season which is based on the Aikatsu! franchise and loosely based on the The Legend of Zelda series. Plot Himejou Shizuka, a timid yet gentle girl, dreams of becoming Princess idol one day. Dreaming of following in her mother's footsteps, Shizuka starts attending the Royal Castle Academy, the only idol academy that allows idols to become princesses. Being set in a fantasy world-like concept, the Royal Caslte Academy has introduced more than just the Maiden course. While the Maiden aspire to become Princesses, the other three classes have their own dreams and desires and thus a different schedule. Shizuka has soon to realize that even among idols, there are rivals and enemies, and sometimes, all it takes, is to surpass your fixed stereotype. Characters Maiden Idols * Voice Actress: Shimamura Yū Shizuka is a gentle, kind hearted yet timid girl. Since she was a child, Shizuka has wanted to become a great idol, just like her mother was prior to her being injured. Despite being a fresh idol student, Shizuka has great dancing skills as one of her favorite activities is figure skating. Shizuka is a cute typed idol. * Voice Actress: Koshimizu Ami Mayo is a clever young lady with a fickle personality. Even though being serious about her career as an idol, Mayo is the joke star of the Maiden idols. She knows how to use her sarcasm in order to turn any situation into a funny moment. Mayo is a cool typed idol, who uses the brand Nochetta Luna. * Voice Actress: Sakura Ayane Nozomi is Shizukas dorm mate and her exact opposite. Nozomi seems to be cold hearted and doesn't talk much, but she is also a very talented idol. Nozomi is known to have the brightest and most elegant singing voice. Nozomi always aims to be perfect. She is a sexy typed idol, who uses the brand Morning Mist. * Voice Actress: Kayano Ai Ageha, usually described as an idol prodigy, is a cheerful and very energetic young idol, who doesn't understand the contest. To her, dancing, singing and modeling are things considered as fun. Ageha's greatest skills are modeling. Due to her great skills, she is a year ahead of Shizuka. Ageha is a pop typed idol, who uses the brand Mariposas. Knight Idols * Voice actress: TBA * Voice actress: TBA * Voice actress: TBA Venguard Idols * Voice actress: TBA Pixel Idols * Voice actress: TBA School Staff Brands * A cute typed brand, which had been active since the very first princess idols were born. However, during the past few years, Beauty Silencia has become less and less important. By today, no one knows of the designer still creates new designs. * A cool typed brand, whose clothes are based on the beautiful moon of midnight. Glitter, elegant colors and elegant shapes define the coords of Nochetta Luna. Made of Maiden idols, the brand's ideal princess is the girl diving into the starry sea of the bewitched hour. * A sexy typed brand, whose designs include the four colors of the setting and dawning sun, which are, red, orange, yellow and purple. The clothes will give every maiden idol that wear them a mature look and will make them feel like young goddesses. The ideal idol of Morning Mist is the one girl that can sing with the voice of grace. * A pop typed brand, that allows their users to dance with the many butterflies that fly across the rainbow colored flower fields. Despite being a maiden brand, Mariposas doesn't have an image of an ideal idol. They, however, wish their users to enjoy their dances the fullest. Locations * The idol academy Himejou Shizuka has dreamt of attending since she was a child. The idol courses are split up in four different classes, that each have different goals. Discography Trivia References Category:Aikatsu Adventure!